


One Sweet Day

by sharkeu



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Angst, Chances, Dreams, F/M, JinJi, Trains, Weird dreams, bc honestly idk what this is lmao, idk what to tag, read at your own risk maybe, some sort of supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeu/pseuds/sharkeu
Summary: Jinyoung shakes his head. “It’s okay. Sleeping just makes my head hurt more.”Jisoo frowns. “Are your dreams making it hard for you to sleep?”Jinyoung smiled knowingly as he nods.Jisoo slowly reaches for Jinyoung’s face, resting her hand on his cheek.“Forget about anything else.” She mumbles, her thumb gently rubbing his cheeks. “Just think about happy thoughts when you sleep.”Jisoo starts humming, some melody that Jinyoung doesn’t recognize but it calms him down, making him sleep like a lullaby. Jinyoung closes his eyes. As Jisoo softly hums, he lets his mind float to nothing but happy thoughts. As he slowly submits to slumber, he thinks about her.





	One Sweet Day

**Author's Note:**

> idk maybe listen to [ One Sweet Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXxRyNvTPr8) while reading?

The sun is shining fairly, its rays are seeping through the clouds, making it a perfect day. There are a lot of people running around, getting in and out of what seems to be a train station. A busy station, in a busy day. Jinyoung doesn’t know why he’s there, as usual. But he walks around, trying to figure out where he is exactly. He walks further ahead, reading one of the signs, which reads Daejeon.

He continues walking until he sees her—standing calmly, facing ahead. Her hands are on her back as the wind gently blows her hair. Amidst the chaos around her, there is something peaceful about her. She’s calm, comforting even. Jinyoung froze in his place, her aura is making him weak on his knees.

Slowly, she turns around, facing him. Jinyoung has never seen her before because if he did, he’s sure he will never forget such face. If her aura was calming, her smile can’t come to compare. It’s like she’s glowing, she’s radiating beauty that transcends the physical. The brightness of her smile puts the sun to shame.

Jinyoung’s feet involuntarily take steps, one after another, closer to her—daring to approach her.

Just when he’s only a step away from her, a crowd of people breaks them apart, slowly dragging them away from each other. Jinyoung tried to swim past the rushing crowd, the paranoia of losing her is gushing through him. Here is a woman, who he doesn’t even know, sending him to the pit of his worries because he knows what’s happening next.

Because it has happened before. It has happened countless times before.

He always lost people and he never did anything to keep them.

This is the first time he has the urge to save her. It’s the first time he cared to keep someone.

Then he wakes up.

 

 

Jinyoung was a kid when he first found about this special ability—that’s what his best friend Jackson calls it, but to him, it’s nothing but a curse. What else can he call the ability to dream of someone before they die? A hunch that never fails. A premonition.

It started when he dreamt of his pet fish then the next morning when he woke up to check on it, poor little Goldie was already floating. He was four and the only thing that stopped him from freaking out over his dream was his father telling him that fishes die easily anyway and that he’ll just buy him a new one. But when he was six, he dreamt of his classmate’s sister—who he only saw once—and found out days later that she passed away due to some illness, that’s when he knew his dreams are more than just dreams.

He was young, and he never really understood the burden of it. It wasn’t like all his dreams end up like that anyway. But there were times that he would always feel so exhausted waking up and that’s how he knows it would happen again. After days, weeks, sometimes months even, he would hear some news about someone passing and knew that it was his dreams once again.

His dreams were always people who weren’t dear to him. Neighbors, family members he doesn’t really know, celebrities, people he knows but not really personally, so he never cared much.

Until he dreamt of his grandfather.

He was fourteen and he slept over Jackson’s place. He remembers seeing his grandfather in his dream. They were walking in some road that seemed endless. They were quiet, just like how they usually were. But Jinyoung stopped walking, letting his grandfather walk ahead then he wakes up. He woke up crying uncontrollably. He just knew that was it.

He bugged Jackson, insisting he needs to go home to check on his grandfather. Out of frustration, he ended up telling Jackson the truth about his dreams. It’s a burden that he has always carried alone. He never thought of telling anyone, afraid that no one would believe him. He’s afraid that, just like his father, he will be told that people die anyway. Luckily, Jackson was different. He didn’t tell Jinyoung the argument he’s dreading to hear but he insisted that everything was going to be all right; that maybe his dreams won’t always end up that way.

But Jinyoung knew better. He was never wrong.

When he came home the next day, he found his grandfather on his bed, weak and sick. It was the first time he saw his grandfather so sick and he just knew it’s coming. And it did. A week later, they said goodbye to his grandfather.

That was when he knew that his dreams are more than just a burden. It’s a curse. It’s the curse of seeing the dreadful future that he can’t change. It’s a curse of seeing people leave him twice.

“Will you tell me if you dream about me?” Jackson asked.

Jinyoung answered with a scoff as he cleans one of the shelves in his grandfather’s old bookstore, the one Jinyoung’s father took over after the eldest Park died. They are on a break from the university so he’s helping out in the bookstore.

“Come on, I’m just curious.” Jackson insisted. “I mean, that’s your missing link.”

“Missing link?” Jinyoung echoed.

“Yeah, the missing link.” Jackson repeated. “You never told anyone when you dreamt of them and maybe that’s the solution.”

Jinyoung puts down his rag, giving his full attention to Jackson, who’s supposed to help him not make more mess with the duster he’s playing with.

“Maybe you need to tell them. Maybe that’s what will stop it from happening.” Jackson explained.

Jinyoung never thought about it. He wished and prayed for this ability to get lost, a thousand times before, but he never really thought of controlling it. Mainly because he thought that he never could. But is it really impossible?

“I mean this girl, we’re calling her your dream girl,” Jackson continues with a teasing smile. “You can start with her. You have to tell her.”

Jinyoung made a face. “I don’t even know her. How am I supposed to tell her?”

Jackson shakes his head. “You know, that’s impossible—to dream about someone you have never seen.”

Jinyoung scoffed. “Tell me about impossible things.”

Jackson made a straight face. “You know what I mean.”

Jinyoung smiled, happy to annoy his friend.

“Whatever, we’re going to find her.” Jackson insisted.

Jinyoung’s smile dropped. “That’s impossible, Jackson. Where will we even start?”

“From your dream!” Jackson replied confidently. “Where were you in your dream?”

“In a train station.” Jinyoung says after thinking about it. It’s quite tempting. Maybe he can really do something about it and, well, it’s the vacation and they can use a bit of a distraction.

“Good start. There’s like a hundred of train stations in Korea.” Jackson said with no ounce of discourage. “We can just get off every station.”

“What? You’re crazy!”

“Then be more specific!”

Jinyoung exhaled. “It’s in Daejeon.”

“Daejeon is still too big—it’s in Daejeon?!” Jackson’s eyes widen at the sound of an out of town trip.

“It _could_ be in Daejeon,” Jinyoung corrected, taming Jackson’s excitement. “I’m not sure. It was just a sign.”

But Jackson is already convinced. “That is more than enough!”

Jackson bursts into laughter. He puts an arm around Jinyoung’s neck.

“That’s where we’re gonna start, my friend!” He announces. “We’re going to Daejeon to find your dream girl!”

 

 

It was easy convincing their parents to allow them to go on this trip, granted that they’re using their own money—and since they’re using their own money, they opted to travel through the regular train than the KTX. It wasn’t a problem anyway, Jackson even insisted that it’s better. The longer the trip, the more time they can bond together. So, Jackson bought their tickets as soon as he can and, three days later, they’re now in the Seoul Station platform, waiting for their trains. Or rather, Jinyoung is waiting alone for their train. Jackson ran to the restroom for the third time this morning, staying there for almost an hour now, having the worst diarrhea.

“Where the hell are you, Jackson?” Jinyoung impatiently calls Jackson. “The train will get here in three minutes!”

“I’m... a still... restroom.” Jackson replied in between grunts, obviously not having the best time in the cubicle.

“Are you okay? What did you eat last night again?” Jinyoung scolded him.

“Nothing... just corn. And cheese. And ramyeon. And more cheese and corn.” Jackson groans.

“Cheese? You’re lactose intolerant!”

“But it’s cheese!”

 _The train traveling to_ —

“The train is here, Jackson!” Jinyoung panics. “Get your ass in here!”

“Can’t you tell it’s in the middle of something?!” Jackson groaned. “Ah!”

“What? What happened?”

“I... can’t. I can’t anymore. I’m going home.” Jackson said.

“What? No! You can’t bail on me!”

“I need to go home, Jinyoung.” Jackson pleaded. “I don’t want to stay in the train’s toilet for two hours and make a mess.”

“Then, let’s just go to Daejeon some other time.” Jinyoung said.

“No!” Jackson protested. “The tickets are non-refundable! It’ll be a waste not to use it!”

Jinyoung doesn’t know what to do.

“Just get on the damn train, Jinyoung.” Jackson groaned. “Get on that train and find her. Find her and end your curse.”

Jinyoung does as told and hopped on the train with Jackson’s lunch bag with him. This isn’t even his idea, what is he doing alone in a train to look for someone he doesn’t know?

He walks inside the train, looking for the perfect seat—the one where no one will bother him. He ended up at the latter part of the train, occupying all three of four seats of the portion, putting his bags in the seats so no one will sit with him. He takes his book from his bag and puts his earphones on. He’s now on the trip of no going back. He needs to stay sane in this trip at least.

It hasn’t been a full minute since he put on his earphones and turned to his book when he felt someone walking to his direction, eventually stopping in front of him but he chose not to look up.

“Excuse me,” it is a female’s voice. Though it sounds a bit deep, there is a velvety smoothness in it.

Jinyoung’s eyes didn’t even move from the book, ignoring the girl.

“Excuse me,” She repeated, a bit louder. “Is this seat taken?”

Jinyoung was immediately annoyed. It didn’t need much knowledge to know that he doesn’t want anyone to sit with him. What is this girl doing? He remained unfazed, acting as if unaware of the girl’s request.

He kept his eyes on his book and the next thing he knew, this girl is putting his stuff away from the table.

“Hey, wha—“

Jinyoung froze in his seat. His eyes wide and face pale in surprise as if he has seen a ghost—because that’s the only thing that can compare to what he is seeing.

It’s her. The girl in his dreams. The girl that he saw in his dreams and the one he is trying to save. The girl that they thought will end this curse. His answer. She’s here, right in front of him.

“Unless your bags paid for this seat, you can’t do this.” The girl mumbles but Jinyoung couldn’t get hold of her argument, his mind is drifting somewhere else.

“You didn’t pay an extra ticket for a lunch bag, did you?” the girl asked, holding the lunch bag and turning to Jinyoung, seeing how shocked he is for the first time.

The girl puts the lunch bag slowly. “W-what’s wrong? Is there a ghost?” she took a calculated turn behind her, finding nothing, before turning back at Jinyoung. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I-I’ve seen you before.” Jinyoung mumbles.

The girl looked puzzled. “Where? Am I supposed to know you?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “I’ve seen you in my dreams.”

Jisoo sighed, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, that is such a lame pickup line, sorry.”

The girl turned around, looking for somewhere else to seat.

Jinyoung is shaking. He has one goal in this trip and that is to find the girl, but he wasn’t expecting to see her this early, more so that she will be the one to find him.

The girl looks around, finding a free seat. The train is almost full and there’s barely any empty seats left except those that Jinyoung is keeping to himself. Not only that she found him, she’s also here on this train to Daejeon. It only gets them closer to his dreams. Jinyoung has to keep an eye on her if he wants to save her.

She turned back to Jinyoung. “You know what, you can get fined with what you’re doing—taking seats you didn’t pay for and for the, uh, lame pick up lines.”

She turned to walk away when Jinyoung called her.

“Wait!” Jinyoung called. “This seat,” he said leaning over to get his bags from the seats in front, putting it to the seat on his right which was supposed to Jackson’s. “It’s free. You can sit here.”

The girl made a face, totally unimpressed. “No, thanks.”

Then, the train suddenly takes a turn, putting the girl off balance and leaving her no choice but to take the seat in front of her.

“You can take it.” Jinyoung said.

The girl looks around awkwardly before slowly taking the seat.

Jinyoung’s whole body is tensed, his mind is a blur. He doesn’t know what he is supposed to do. Should he tell her about his dreams? Or should he just follow her around, keep an eye on her until they both get off the train? Either way, he’s going to sound like a weirdo, so he might as well just go with the one that is less creepy.

“I’m not lying when I said I saw you in my—“

“Okay, look.” The girl interrupted Jinyoung, putting her finger up. “I’m not really against meeting new people so, why not do it the normal way?”

Jinyoung stared at him, puzzled.

The girl smiled, letting her hand out.

“Hi,” she greets. “My name is Kim Jisoo. You can call me Jisoo.”

Jinyoung is stunned. It was the same smile he saw in his dreams except this time it’s real. It feels like it wasn’t glowing anymore but it’s as beautiful, if not more beautiful.

The girl, Jisoo, coughs. “You’re not really into the conventional way of introducing yourself?”

“Huh?” Jinyoung mumbles, before getting his focus back. “Oh yeah, hi. My name is—I’m Park Jinyoung.” he manages to reply, taking Jisoo’s hand. “Jinyoung.”

“Hi, Jinyoung!” Jisoo greeted smiling brightly as she squeezes Jinyoung’s hand.

Jinyoung turned away, flustered at the sudden touch and Jisoo’s warmth.

Jisoo lets go of his hand, sensing he is uncomfortable.

They were quiet for a while. Both of them turned at the opposite directions, letting the awkwardness float in the air.

Jinyoung is panicking inside. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He was so ready to tell her the truth. About his dream and what they meant. But now, seeing her smile, feeling her warmth, she’s just so _real._ How can he tell her she’s going to die?

“So, where are you off to?” Jisoo suddenly asks, turning to him. “Are you going to Busan? Is this your train to Busan?” She says with her eyebrows wiggling.

“H-huh?” Jinyoung mumbles.

Jisoo’s smile turned into a smug. “Have you not seen the film? _Train to Busan_?”

“I-I did but I’m getting off at Daejeon.” Jinyoung replied.

“Oh?” Jisoo’s eyes pop open in surprise. “Me too! That’s my hometown! What are you going to do there?”

“I’m looking for someone.” Jinyoung answered.

“Who? Maybe I know him—or her. I lived there all my life.” Jisoo offered.

Jinyoung thinks about it before taking a deep breath. “You.”

Jisoo frowned. “Stop with the pickup lines.”

“What?” Jinyoung blushed, feeling accused. “That’s not a pickup line! I swear I dreamt of you and I wanted to find you.”

Jisoo sighed. “That is so lame.”

“It’s not—“

_The train café is now open. You can visit it at wagon number seven._

The train announcement roars in the speakers.

“You want to buy some snacks?” Jisoo asked brightly. “Oh, you have food with you.” She says glancing at Jinyoung’s lunch bag.

“That’s my friend’s.” Jinyoung replied.

“You’re with someone?” Jisoo asked.

“No. He, uh, he wasn’t able to get into the train.”

“Why?”

“Toilet problems.” Jinyoung whispered.

“Oh.” Jisoo nods before giggling. “So, we can eat it? What is it?”

“I, I actually don’t know.” Jinyoung replied, reaching for the bag then opening it. “Kimbap. Of course.”

“Great!” Jisoo exclaimed. “We should just buy drinks. Come on!”

She stands up and drags Jinyoung by the arm, once again, making him flustered. They walk through the wagons, Jisoo leading the way and grabbing Jinyoung behind.

“Wait,” Jisoo suddenly turns back to Jinyoung just before they enter the café wagon. “I’ll just go to washroom. I’ll have banana milk. I’ll pay you later!”

“Huh? Uh, okay.” Jinyoung can’t negotiate anymore because she has already turned her back on him.

Jinyoung entered the wagon, walking straight to the snack corner. As instructed, he takes one banana milk for Jisoo and a cider for himself. He was going to turn to the cashier and pay for it ,but he turned back to get more snacks—eggs, crackers and sausages.

After paying, he went to one of the tables to wait for Jisoo. What is he even doing? What is going on? How did he end up in the train with the girl in his dreams? How can he meet someone knowing she’s about to leave soon? Why is he even feeling so jittery and flustered around her? What the hell is happening to him right now?

He stands up, ditching the waiting game then walks out of the café. He walks straight to their seat only to find Jisoo sitting there already, ready to eat some kimbap.

“What took you so long?” Jisoo asked.

“I was waiting for you!” Jinyoung replied, half annoyed.

“I told you we should meet back here, or did I?” Jisoo thinks. “Anyway, you’re now here and it’s snack time! Oh my gosh you bought eggs too!” She says, putting down the kimbap she’s holding then taking the banana milk and eggs as Jinyoung jugs his cider out of frustration.

“How much do I owe you?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung puts his drink down. “Forget it. It’s on me.”

Jisoo eyed him.

“I’m not trying to hit on you.” Jinyoung said. “Pay for it then.”

Jisoo lets her tongue out. “You already said it’s on you! No taking back!” She cracks one egg and starts munching on it like a hamster, trying to annoy Jinyoung but he ends up laughing instead.

“So, you know how to laugh.” Jisoo pointed out.

Jinyoung immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

“Don’t cover your face!” Jisoo ordered. “Your eyes look cute, wrinkling when you smile.” She says, crunching her nose, imitating Jinyoung.

Jinyoung’s laugh fades, turning into a blush. How can she just say these things so bluntly?

“So, what was your dream about?” Jisoo suddenly asked, sipping her banana milk.

“H-huh?” Jinyoung stuttered.

“Do you always answer people with _huh_?” Jisoo said.

Jinyoung was caught off guard, involuntarily pouting and making Jisoo laugh.

“I’m kidding.” Jisoo said. “I just want to know what your dream was about. I mean, if you said it isn’t a pickup line then there must be a story behind that dream, right?”

Jinyoung takes a moment to think. Is he really going to tell her the truth? What if she ends up not believing him? What if he scares her away?

He turned to her, finding her eyes locked on him, waiting. Her eyes are clear and sincere. Then it strikes him. He’ll never let this realness go away. He has to save her.

“I saw you in a train station.” Jinyoung finally says. “You’re standing in front of me. You’re just standing, calm and _happy._ Everyone around you is busy and running but you’re just there, being contented and happy.”

Jisoo’s shoulders soften. It seems like she’s happy at how Jinyoung is describing her. She can’t explain but it’s making her proud.

“Then, I tried to approach you.” Jinyoung continues. “I take slow steps to get near but then people started rushing towards us, keeping us apart, or maybe pulling me away from you.”

Jisoo’s eyebrows furrow, the sudden sorrow filling her face up.

“Then?” She asks, hoping there’s some consolation.

Jinyoung watches how her clear eyes turned dark at how the story unveils. His heart breaks a little, how can he tell her the truth about his dream?

“Then I woke up.” Jinyoung sighs, leaning back on his seat.

All the anticipation in Jisoo’s face was blown away. “That’s it?”

 _That’s when you die_ was what Jinyoung wants to reply but he ends up just nodding.

“Still sounds like a pickup line.” Jisoo said, leaning back on her seat and crossing her arms on her chest.

“I told you it’s not a pickup line. It’s so much more serious than that.” Jinyoung blurts out.

Jisoo’s curiosity rises up. “Serious? What do you mean? How serious?”

 _Oh shit._ Now he has to tell her.

“Never mind.” Jinyoung said.

“What? No! You can’t leave me hanging like that!” Jisoo protested.

“It’s not important. You won’t even believe me.” Jinyoung said.

“We’ll decide about that when you tell me the _truth.”_ Jisoo dared. “Come on!”

Jinyoung takes a deep breath. “This is really spooky.”

“Spooky?” Jisoo echoed, skeptical about it.

“See. You’re not buying it!”

Jisoo groaned. “Oh please, stop being whiny and just tell it.”

Jinyoung pouts. “Promise me you won’t get scared. Promise me you won’t run away.” It sounded childish, but he needed something to hold on to. “Come on, make a promise!”

“As if I can run from a train.” Jisoo rolls her eyes and stick out her pinky. “Promise.”

Jinyoung just stared at their fingers blankly before Jisoo takes his hand and puts his pinky on hers.

“Pinky promise!” Jisoo says.

For some reasons, Jinyoung melts into a smile. “Pinky promise.”

They stared at each other for heavens know how long before they let go of each other’s pinkies and stares.

“So?” Jisoo dishes.

“So,” Jinyoung takes a deep breath, gathering all his strength and courage. “When I dream of people, they die.”

Jisoo’s eyes darkened and widen, her face turned pale. Jinyoung instantly regrets telling her.

Jisoo leans back, aggressively. “What kind of pickup line is that?!”

Jinyoung feels defeated. “I told you it’s not a pickup line!”

“So you’re telling me because you dreamt of me, I am gonna die?”

Jinyoung nodded.

“How am I supposed to believe you? Did you actually think I’ll buy that?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung sighed. “I wish I’m not telling the truth. But it happened so many times. It happened _every time._ It happened to my neighbor, to my classmates, to my pet goldfish, to my grandfather—all of them—I dreamt of them then a couple of days later, they’re gone.”

Jisoo is just staring at him, puzzle and fear are still painted all over her face, trying to figure out if she will believe what this stranger is trying to tell her.

She eventually loosens up, then she shrugs, surprising Jinyoung because he never thought anyone will take it this lightly.

“Then, how did I die?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung takes a deep breath. “I don’t know. I never dream about how people die. I just dream of them then they either walk away or just fade or something. I’ll wake up then days or weeks later, I’ll receive the news.”

“So that’s why you went looking for me.” Jisoo suddenly mumbles. “You wanted to warm me?”

Jinyoung nods.

Jisoo exhales. “What do you want me to do with this information?”

Jinyoung looked at her apologetically.

“What do _you_ do with that information?” She asked.

Jinyoung, once again, was caught off guard.

“Nothing.” He admitted.

“Nothing?” Jisoo echoed. “You just let people _go_?”

Jinyoung turned away.

“You have this power—as you may call it—and you’re wasting it just like that?” Jisoo says.

“Do you think it’s easy? Do you think it’s just that easy to say goodbye to people while you’re silently praying it won’t happen again? But then it did happen, and it make you feel worse.”

Jinyoung failed to stop himself from bursting. He turned away, calming himself.

Silence came after. Neither of them knows what to do with the information they just shared and the sudden heat of the argument is making it worse.

Jinyoung calms himself down. He knows he shouldn’t have flipped on Jisoo like that. She’s just surprised and probably still finding it hard to believe. He shouldn’t take it against her. So, he takes the silence to collect himself and let Jisoo wrap her mind around it.

“I can’t die.” Jisoo suddenly mumbles, her voice soft as if she’s talking to herself. Both of them are staring outside the window. Jinyoung slowly turns to her.

“I can’t die.” She repeats, her voice louder but hoarser. “I can’t leave my family behind. My father… my mother… she won’t take it. She’ll be so devastated. She’ll cry. She’s going to cry a lot.”

Jisoo starts tearing up, breaking Jinyoung’s heart as he watches her.

“I can’t—oh god,” she breaks down, crying. “My sister. No. I can’t leave her. I’m the only one she has. She… I can’t… She depends on me too much… I can’t…”

She cries even harder, burying her face on her hands.

Jinyoung panics. Seeing Jisoo cry creates a pit in his stomach that gets deeper with every tear that fall. He immediately transfers seats, sitting beside Jisoo and putting his arm over her in hopes to comfort her. He hates telling her about it but it’s his only chance. Maybe telling her will fix everything; will end his curse.

“This is why I wanted to find you. This is why I’m telling you.” Jinyoung mumbles. “Maybe if I tell you, things will go the other way. Like a—“

“Like a jinx?” Jisoo whispers.

“Yes! Like a jinx!” Jinyoung exclaimed.

Jisoo takes a moment or two crying before she slowly turns to Jinyoung. Still in tears, she says, “Is this another pickup line? Did you tell all that to make me cry so you could hug and comfort me?”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened, his face turning pale.

“No!” He denied, immediately detaching himself from Jisoo and moving away.

Jisoo laughs in between tears. Jinyoung can’t help but wonder how she can still laugh like this but also thankful she can do so.

“You know, that’s not gonna happen.” Jisoo mumbles, wiping her tears off.

Jinyoung can’t help but scoff.

“It’s not going to happen.” She repeats. “Because I’m different.”

Jisoo’s right. She is different. Jinyoung has never dreamt of someone he never met or saw before. Jisoo is the first person he dreamt of that he doesn’t know. Jinyoung never run after the people in his dreams. He never tried holding on to them. Jisoo is the first person he ever tried holding on to.

Maybe she is really different. Maybe Jisoo is going to change it all.

 

 

Exhausted from crying and laughing and just overall processing what she learned, Jisoo ended up sleeping, lying down on the table between them.

Jinyoung is looking outside the window. What now? So, he told Jisoo about his dreams. This is the missing link as Jackson said. This is how they jinx his dreams, as what he assured Jisoo. Does it really end here?

His phone suddenly rings, pulling him from his thoughts. He quickly took his phone, answering right away.

“Jinyoung!” It’s Jackson greeting him excitedly. “What’s up?”

Jinyoung turned to Jisoo slowly. “I found her.”

“W-what? You what?” Jackson exclaimed, puzzled.

“I found her.” Jackson repeated. “She’s here.”

“No shit. How did you find her? Are you in Daejeon already? You’re not supposed to be there yet!” Jackson said.

“I’m still on the train. This is where she found me.” Jinyoung replied.

“She found you?” Jackson echoed. “She’s looking for you?”

“No, no. She—it’s a long story.” Jinyoung sighs.

Jackson whined. “Wait, is she alive?”

“What? Of course, she is! She’s sleeping here beside me.” Jinyoung replied.

“ _Sleeping beside you_?” Jackson echoed then he coos, “Aye, are you hitting on her already? Is she pretty? What’s her name?”

Jinyoung blushed. “Oh, shut up. Jackson.”

Jackson chuckles. “Come on, just tell me her name. I’ll look her up on social media.”

“Why would I do that?”

Jackson suddenly grunts. “Oh, shit. There goes my gut again.”

“I can smell you from here, Seunie.”

“Hey!”

Jinyoung laughs.

“Ugh,” Jackson groans. “Tell me her name now, come on.”

“What? No.”

“Come on, I just need to know. It’s my responsibility as your best man!”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, giving up. “Her name’s Kim Jisoo.”

“Okay, enjoy your date, my friend!”

Before Jinyoung can react, he was stopped by a loud thud. Jackson probably dropped his phone on the way to the toilet.

Jinyoung shakes his head as he stuffs his phone back to his pocket. He turned to the window for a while before turning to Jisoo, watching her sleep.

She’s here, the girl in his dream. The girl he wanted to save. Jisoo. She’s here, sleeping sound. But until when? Jinyoung already did what he needed to do but he’s still back with the dreading, waiting in vain for something he never wants to happen.

Jinyoung lies down on the table, resting on his side, facing Jisoo. He watches her, studying every part of her—her eyes, lashes, nose, lips—he’s staring at her as if memorizing everything about her. What are they going to do after they get off the train? What is he going to do if she dies?

His stomach churns. He can’t even think of that. His brain is certain it’s going to happen but there is a tiny bit of his heart that hopes it won’t. That they will jinx it. That she will live.

Then, what happens next? If she does live, what’s going to happen to _them_? Will they keep in touch? Will they exchange numbers? Will they call each other? Will they travel again together? Will they start again? And maybe, just maybe, fall in love in between?

Jinyoung was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice that Jisoo has opened her eyes, staring back at him.

“Sorry.” Jinyoung apologizes, trying to stand up but Jisoo stopped him.

“Stay. It’s okay.” She mumbles. “Your face looks better upside down.”

Jinyoung snorts a soft laugh, making Jisoo smile too.

“Aren’t you scared?” Jinyoung asked.

“Terrified.” Jisoo replied.

“Sorry. I didn’t want to scare you.” Jinyoung said.

“It’s okay.” Jisoo says. “What you have—that’s a gift. I mean, it does sound sad and spooky but if you think about it, it’s something that you should be thankful for.”

Jinyoung just stared at her. He doesn’t get how someone can see what he always looked at as a curse as a gift.

Jisoo smiled. “Do you know why people cry on funerals?”

“Because it hurts losing someone.” Jinyoung replied. Having lost someone dear to him, talking about it is like pulling a dagger in his chest. “The reality of living the rest of your life without someone who used to be a big part of it sucks.”

Jisoo shuts her eyes, nodding. “Of course, you’re right. But there’s one more.”

Jinyoung looked puzzled. “What?”

Jisoo opens her eyes, locking gazes with him.

“Regret.” She says. “On someone’s funeral, their loved ones will always say sorry’s or I love you’s over and over again as if the person dying can still hear them. People cry because they regret not saying those words earlier, because it’s too late.”

Jinyoung’s expression suddenly softens, understanding Jisoo’s point.

“But with that gift,” she continues. “You’ll never be too late. You’ll have the time to properly say goodbye to people you love. Something not all of us have the privilege to do.”

Jisoo smiles. “Don’t think of it as a bad thing. Think of it as a gift, a responsibility. So, use it well.”

Jinyoung slowly melts into a smile. He always hated his dreams. He always looked at is as a curse, a premonition, a bad hunch. He never thought it could bring him peace. But Jisoo is right. Maybe he shouldn’t obsess about losing this ability. Instead, he should just use it to his advantage. In the end, people do leave anyway.

Dying is as natural as living. It’s just a matter of how you live. All his life, Jinyoung ran away from the truth of his ability. He has always looked the other way, ignoring it thinking that it will bring nothing but negativity. But it shouldn’t be like that. He has wasted his life sulking instead of doing something better.

If they were able to jinx it is still a hanging question right now, but if there’s one thing that Jinyoung is clearly getting right now, it is that it’s time to change. He should change.

“We’re just a couple of minutes away from our stop.” Jisoo mumbles. “You should rest, get some sleep before we get off.”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “It’s okay. Sleeping just makes my head hurt more.”

Jisoo frowns. “Are your dreams making it hard for you to sleep?”

Jinyoung smiled knowingly as he nods.

Jisoo slowly reaches for Jinyoung’s face, resting her hand on his cheek.

“Forget about anything else.” She mumbles, her thumb gently rubbing his cheeks. “Just think about happy thoughts when you sleep.”

Jisoo starts humming, some melody that Jinyoung doesn’t recognize but it calms him down, making him sleep like a lullaby. Jinyoung closes his eyes. As Jisoo softly hums, he lets his mind float to nothing but happy thoughts. As he slowly submits to slumber, he thinks about her.

 

 

“Are you excited to see your sister?” Jinyoung asked.

They’re getting off the train, taking little steps, letting the people in front of them get off first.

Jisoo nods, smile wide. “It’s been a while since I was home.”

“What were you doing in Seoul even? I thought you lived in Daejeon all your life?” Jinyoung asked.

“Oh, I bought my sister a gift.” She replied proudly as she takes something from her bag. “This!”

“A scarf?” Jinyoung asked.

“It’s personalized, and the designer is in Seoul.” Jisoo explained.

Jinyoung nods.

Everything is well and under control until they step out of the train and crowds of people storm in to the direction of the turnstiles. It’s crazy, almost too impossible. Jinyoung has never been in this crowded station. Has it always been like this? People are running, appearing from his sides; unintentionally bumping into each other, hissing some sort of apology. He got pushed and dragged a couple of times before he realized that Jisoo is not beside him anymore. Panic quickly surges on him. It’s happening exactly like it was in his dream, if not more terrifying. He literally can’t see where Jisoo is. He looks around, turned back and forth to his sides, swims to the crowd but she’s nowhere in sight. She’s gone.

Jinyoung’s panic worsens. He wanted to shout, call her and scream her name but his throat is too dry that he can’t even speak. He gets weak on his knees, he’s getting dizzy and feeling like the world is spinning around him. He’s anxious, he’s terrified. He can’t lose her like this.

“Jinyoung,”

He heard someone call and there she found her—standing calmly, the wind blowing her hair softly. She has a warm smile, bright and radiant. Again, this is exactly how it was in his dream.

“Where have—“

Jinyoung cuts her off, pulling her into his arms, hugging her tight; afraid to let her go.

“H-hey, are you okay?” Jisoo stutters. “Is there anything wrong?” She asked noticing how Jinyoung is trembling in fear.

“I…” Jinyoung’s voice trails off. “I thought you’re gone.”

Jisoo melts into a bittersweet smile as he gently taps Jinyoung’s arm. “Did you think you lost me?”

Jinyoung nods.

“But I’m not even yours.” Jisoo whispered, obviously kidding but it still made Jinyoung flustered. He suddenly realizes what he just did, immediately pulling away from the hug.

“Yet.” Jisoo mumbles after getting off the embrace.

Jinyoung looked at her in puzzle. _Did I hear that right?_ Was what he wanted to ask but Jisoo was quick to turn around, avoiding his gaze.

“This is where you saw me in your dream?” She asks walking ahead.

Jinyoung immediately follows, keeping up with her tracks. “Yeah. It’s vividly same.”

Jisoo turned to him, smiling brightly. “But I’m very much alive! So, looks like we successfully jinxed it!”

Jinyoung thinks. Did they really? Is this enough?

“You’re not yet convinced?” Jisoo asked.

“I need some assurance.” He admitted.

Jisoo turns ahead, thinking. “Then bring me home. Will that make you feel better?”

 

 

“How did you even end up bringing me home? I don’t even know you!” Jisoo says.

They just got off the bus. One stop from the station and they’re now walking on Jisoo’s neighbourhood.

“Now it seems like all your lame pickup lines worked.” She mumbles.

Jinyoung blushes, his lips immediately forming a pout. “How many times do I have to tell you I’m not trying to hit on you?”

Jisoo laughs. Her soft laughter is sending Jinyoung butterflies.

“I wish you were.” She blurts out.

Jinyoung stops his track. “What?”

Jisoo turned at him, embarrassed; her nose crunches.

“You seem like a really nice guy and I feel like it’ll be nice hanging out with you without all these spooky dream things.” She admitted.

Jinyoung doesn’t know what to say but he’s sure he feels the same way.

“We can still hangout after this.” Was what Jinyoung ends up saying. “I mean, I’m sure we’ve already jinxed it.”

“And you tell me you weren’t hitting on me since earlier.” Jisoo shakes her head.

Jinyoung can only laugh. “We will hangout again. I’m sure.”

Jisoo smiles weakly. “You live in Seoul and I’m stuck here in Daejeon. How’s that gonna work?”

Jinyoung never thought about that but it’s not something that’ll stop him.

“We faced this crazy thing with my dream. I’m sure we’ll make long distance work.” Jinyoung assured.

Jisoo made a playful smile. “Long distance? That is quite a promise.”

Jinyoung blushed, suddenly embarrassed with how straightforward he is. He bit his lip and scratches the back of his head with his hand.

“Have you done that before?” Jisoo asked, looking ahead the path they’re walking in.

“Long distance relationship?” Jinyoung shakes his head aggressively. “I never dated anyone outside the neighbourhood or campus.”

Jisoo gave him a deceived look before nodding.

Silence came after, Jinyoung is not sure if he should ask Jisoo but he did anyway. “How ‘bout you? Have you tried and tested it?”

Jisoo shakes her head softly, her smile soft and innocent.

“I’ve never dated before.” She confessed.

“What?” Jinyoung couldn’t hide his surprise.

“What _what_?” Jisoo says. “Why are you so surprised? Do I look like I date around?”

Jinyoung turned away. “No, no. It’s just…” he nods. “So, you’re that type.”

“What type?” Jisoo asked aggressively, almost threatening.

“T-the type who doesn’t date around?” Jinyoung mumbles.

Jisoo gave him a look, eventually letting it go with shaking her head and continues walking ahead.

Jinyoung smiles as he keeps up to her pace.

“Why?” He asks curiously.

“Huh? That’s not something you ask people.” Jisoo replied.

Jinyoung’s smile dropped. “Oh, sorry.”

Jisoo giggles. “You are so easily flustered.”

Jinyoung pouts.

Jisoo takes a deep breath. “Honestly, I don’t know. Maybe, I-I’m a hopeless romantic.”

Jisoo’s voice turns softer and Jinyoung directs his full attention to her.

“I believe about the magic in falling in love.” She continues. “I believe in fate, destiny and,” her smile grows to a wide grin, creating crescents in her eyes as she turns to Jinyoung. “And randomly meeting people at—“

“Trains.” Jinyoung finishes her sentence, turning to her with the same soft and warm smile.

“Trains. Yeah.” Jisoo echoed, locking eyes with Jinyoung.

They stare at each other for only heavens know how long. Their eyes are sparkling with sincere happiness. For a moment, forgetting anything about bad dreams and dreadful future. It’s just them, living in the moment with hopes of falling in love.

Their grins grow wider the longer they look at each other, making their cheeks hurt. It was Jisoo who first looks away, her mouth coming straight to her face to cover her embarrassment. Jinyoung bites his lips before doing the same.

“We’re almost there!” Jisoo exclaims, taking bigger steps ahead, obviously excited.

“Really?” Jinyoung asked. He stops mid-step when he stepped on his shoelaces, making it undone. “Hold on.” He says kneeling down to tie his shoelaces.

Just as he finishes tying, his phone started ringing on his pocket. He stands up and takes his phone, glancing quickly at the caller ID before answering it.

“Hey, Seunie, what’s up?” He answers.

“I was right.” Was Jackson’s greeting, puzzling Jinyoung.

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung asked.

“It’s impossible for you to dream of someone you haven’t seen.” Jackson replied, his tone is cryptic making Jinyoung anxious.

“What are you talking about?” Jinyoung asked. “Jisoo. I’ve seen her in my dreams, but I never met her.”

“You’ve seen her before.” Jackson said.

“That’s impossible. Jisoo,” Jinyoung replied, his smile growing wide. “It’s impossible to know her and not remember her. Where would I even see her?”

“In the news.” Jackson replied.

“News?” Jinyoung echoed. “What are you talking about?”

Jinyoung turned to Jisoo only to realize she’s not walking in front of him anymore. Jinyoung looked around, checking each alleyway, failing to see any traces of her.

His heart races fast in his chest. No. He can’t lose her like this again. He runs to the alleys, looking for her everywhere.

“Jisoo!” Jinyoung calls.

“Jinyoung,” Jackson mumbles from the other line.

“She’s missing.” Jinyoung told Jackson in panic.

“Jisoo! Where are you?” He continues to call. “Jisoo!”

“Jinyoung,” Jackson calls again. “She’s gone.”

“No!” Jinyoung strongly denies. “She was just here, I need to find her—Jisoo!”

“Jinyoung, you can’t.” Jackson’s voice was apologetic. “ _She’s_ _gone.”_

Jinyoung’s heart dropped. He has heard those words, in that tone, so many times before. It was like a notification, a very sad notification, when he hears it. He always feels bad hearing it, it always feels like a punch in the gut. But he always knew it was coming, so it was not that devastating. But this time, it’s different. He had one goal today and that is to stop his hunch, to jinx it. With meeting Jisoo, it has become so much more than that. It became about her—her smile, her wit, her warmth, her beautiful soul—everything about her that Jinyoung didn’t want to lose. For the first time in his life, Jinyoung was greedy to overcome his dreams. How cruel can life be to tell him that he doesn’t even have the chance to do that to begin with?

“No.” He mumbles. “That’s impossible.”

“I don’t understand too, Jinyoung.” Jackson calmly says. “But I told you, I looked her up and all sites lead me to this gruesome accident in the Daejeon station. The trains malfunctioned, hitting another train. So many people died including a gir—“

“No, no, no.” Jinyoung pleads. He started looking around again.

“Jisoo! Jisoo!” He cries. “Where are you? Jisoo? Please, _please_ , come back. Jisoo!”

“Excuse me, Mister,”

Jinyoung heard someone call from behind him. He immediately turned around and found a teenage girl looking at him with mix of confusion and fear.

“A-are you looking for Jisoo? Kim Jisoo?” The girl asked.

Jinyoung stepped closer, almost too aggressively that the girl stepped back in defense.

“Yes! Yes, I’m looking for her.” Jinyoung replied. “Do you know her?”

“How did you know her?” The girl asked back, looking at Jinyoung skeptically.

“Yes! We…” Jinyoung trails off. “We’re friends. We met in the train earlier.”

The girl looked horrified. Her eyes dark and her lips tremble.

“What are you talking about? Who are you?”

“I-I’m Park Jinyoung. She knows me. We met on the train from Seoul.” Jinyoung explained.

The girl steps back. “That’s impossible. She’s gone… she’s…” she trails off, speaking is like pulling shards from her heart. “It’s been a month… she’s dead.”

It was only then that Jinyoung noticed the scarf that was on the girl’s neck. It was the same scarf that Jisoo showed him earlier. The one that she bought for her sister in Seoul. This girl is Jisoo’s sister. The sister who cannot live without her.

No. This can’t be happening. Jinyoung was sure. Jisoo was there with him the entire trip. They met, they talked, they ate snacks together. How… how can she be gone? She’s there, with him. She’s real.

Jinyoung’s head hurts, his nauseous and dizzy. It feels like the world is spinning around him—literally. The sky went dark. The sky was bright a while ago but now it’s gloomy, it’s as dark as a starless night. Everything is shaking, and the roads are folding, trapping him in. His head hurts even more as the girl continues to mumble.

_She’s gone._

_She passed away a month ago._

_She’s dead._

Jinyoung puts his hand on his head, griping his hair tight with his free hand. His other hand, still holding his phone. On the phone, Jackson continues calling him.

_Jinyoung._

_Jinyoung!_

There’s something different about Jackson’s voice. It was softer, a little bit deep but not as he remembers Jackson’s voice would be. It reminds Jinyoung of someone else. The voice is soft and warm and comforting. It reminds Jinyoung of Jisoo. No. He’s certain. It is her. It’s Jisoo calling him.

The teenage girl’s voice slowly fades as Jinyoung falls into the ground, letting the world eat him up. He doesn’t care anymore. All he can hear is Jisoo calling him and that’s enough for him.

Maybe it’s the end of the world.

_Jinyoung!_

Maybe Jisoo is calling him from the afterlife.

_Jinyoung!_

Maybe their new start will begin there up in the clouds.

_Jinyoung!_

He doesn’t care.

“Jinyoung!”

The voice slowly sounds deeper, more real.

“Jinyoung, wake up!”

And he did.

He slowly opens his eyes as he feels his shoulder being shaken.

“Are you okay?”

Jinyoung adjusts his eyes and found her staring down at her. Like the sun shining to start the day, Jisoo is looking at him brightly. It sends a different kind if sensation in Jinyoung. He hasn’t felt it before but it’s like the feeling of being reborn.

“Jisoo,” he mumbles, his mouth dry.

Jisoo looked at him in puzzle but she flashed him a smile. “Yeah. Did you have a bad dream again?”

“A dream.” Jinyoung mumbles, sitting up from leaning on the table. He takes a deep breath. “It was just a dream.”

Jisoo smiled warmly, reaching for his hand. “Yeah, whatever it is. It’s just a dream.”

“You’re here.” Jinyoung mumbles, assuring himself.

“ _We’re here.”_ Jisoo corrected.

Jisoo stands up as the train stops and the doors open.

“We’re here.” She repeated walking to the doors. “Daejeon!”

Jinyoung is still exhausted from his dream, like he usually does. But there’s something about waking up to Jisoo’s comforting voice and warm touch that takes all the anxieties and exhaustion away.

Jinyoung still doesn’t know if his dreams will come true. But he doesn’t care. If there’s anything that he learned in the past hours that he spent with Jisoo, it’s that life is a privilege and it is one’s responsibility to make it worth it. Jinyoung’s life has been extra special with his ability. He’s not going to use it in vain anymore.

“Jinyoung!” Jisoo called. “Come on! We need to make sure we jinxed your dreams!”

Life is beautiful as it is scary. Life gives you the best people to love and life takes away the people you love the most. It’s inevitable.

But it shouldn’t be how you lose the people you love.

Jinyoung follows Jisoo by the door. Ready to step off the train, he takes Jisoo’s hand, holding it tightly.

It’s about how you hold on to them.

**Author's Note:**

> phew! that was rough? stressful?
> 
> This is the first time that I wrote something that is quite on the supernatural genre which is neither fluff nor angst lmao so maybe tell me what you think about this! I'm pretty sure I've made your head hurt and gave more questions than answers in the end lol  
> Do you have some kind of theory or anything? If so, leave some comments or drop them at my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/howtobeucoco)! I'd love to know what are your thoughts!
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
